Darkness & Light
by Protectra
Summary: A short piece I came up with for Sakura awhile back. I know it's not perfect and am looking to improve my writing skills. Any comments, positive or negative, would be a great help! Thanks so much for reading!


It's the most notorious pairing in the world. One can't live without the other, yet it's such a dysfunctional relationship. Each side tilting the opposite ends of the scales of its balance over and over, back and forth. The scale seems to be ever changing, taking the weight of the world on its neutral basins.

I wonder.. would it seem.. I don't know.. conceited to compare myself with these worldly forces..?

A small smile crept across her pale as the thoughts made her open that brilliant green eyes of hers. A small gust of wind played teasingly with her bright pink hair skimming softly over those glimmering orbs. She took in a deep breath of the clean forest scented air as her emerald eyes glanced down at her feet, peering thoughtful.

"I never thought of my inner-self to be such a deep thinker.." She muttered softly under her breath as another gust of wind swept a young green leaf past her field of vision. The small smile grew to a goofy grin as that inner-self manifested itself above her head.

"Don't you –dare- talk about me like I can't hear you! I'm just as smart.. or smarter than you!" Blistering flames erupted from behind the furious figure of herself as she pointed her finger with fiery wrath at well.. herself. Her other hand flailed about while her sharp teeth showed them self as she growled ferociously. A soft blue aura of chakra formed around the pointed finger, showing she was ready to defend her ego.

Sakura simply rolled her eyes and made a dismissive gesture with her hand upward above her head.. "You are -so- sensitive!"

She had never been very popular in the Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha.. and these interactions with herself simply did not help her at all…

"Is she still sulking about..? Thinking about that traitor and talking to herself..? What a nutcase.."

The girl next to her brought her hand up politely as to not laugh at the said comment..

"Probably.. I heard nothing even happened. It was all just a crush.. It's pretty bad to let yourself slump about like that over a school girl crush.."

The passing genin shook their heads in disapproval as their faces became a picture perfect representation of condescension.

"It's not like you had anything with him wither.. I mean he was hot and everything and well.. you know.. those –eyes-.." The girl swooned in remembrance of this unknown boy's eyes. The other girl smirked and nudged her fellow genin in the side..

"Neither did you! And should I remind you that –you- had a crush on Cho-! Owww! Jeez cool it we have class soon I don't want to be sore!"

"Shut up! Just.. Ugh! I can't believe you brought that up! NEVERMIND! We're going to be late for seal class.."

They both turned away from each other for a moment and rolled their eyes in unison. A moment later they interlocked arms and moved quickly down the stone paved road to their class.

Sakura didn't even bother giving them the satisfaction of acknowledging their child-like behavior.. Though their words were quite another story. The dug deep like a barbed blade twisting inside her heart. Her shoulders slouched forward as her lips trembled and her hand grasped upward at her heart. Though she let it stop at that, she wouldn't allow herself tears.

And then.. it was back.. "Fine! Let me put it in –simple- terms.. so it can sink into that-huge- forehead of yours.. You're the light.. Sas-""Enough!" Her hands moved up to her temples, trying so hard.. fighting the urges to let the tears.. the sadness.. let it all out.. "Don't say his name.. please.." She said as she bit her lower lip, wanting.. no needing the trembling to stop.

"Fine.. –He's- the dark.. even if he wanted to come back. You'll have to accept that you know.. the darkness inside that boy.. to balance the scales.."

Her nails dug past her silky pink hair and into her scalp in frustration.. "We've been through this all already.. He's coming back.. whether he wants to or not! I don't need you telling me otherwise!"

Her inner self shook it's head in disapproval and disappointment.. "Wow.. Do you really think that if he wanted to come he'd have done so already! Don't be a dumbass! Forcing the dark to join the light! How can you still be that naïve? Well at least one of us has grown up a little.. I can't believe I'm –your- inner-self.."

"SHUT UP!" She screamed out loud in a painful shriek.

Among the many villagers that were loitering nearby and were now directing their full attention to the distressed pink haired medical ninja was Ino Yamanaka. Her longtime friend and rival stood wide eyed and slack jawed. Her crystal blue eyes filled with a sad understanding for her painful situation. Her body started to move forward to comfort and calm her disturbed friend but her instincts held it in place. It was a hard realization to face, knowing that one of her best friends needed her help... but what help was offered would do nothing to bring him back. It was the only thing that would cure her madness that had poisoned her heart and mind.

Sakura, now noticing the scene she had created, pushed herself off the stone bench she was on. Her teary youthful eyes caught sight of Ino, which only made her departure that much swifter.


End file.
